Bumps having a multilayered structure have received great attention as a next-generation bump structure capable of replacing a gold bump in a display driver IC package or the like, because of their low manufacturing costs and excellent heat dissipation characteristics. Also, development of semiconductor element packages has been actively conducted because of low resistance characteristics of copper.
The prior art related to the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 1994-0024944 (Publication date: Nov. 19, 1994, and Title: Method of fabricating bump structure).